No Ordinary Fairy Tale
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: AU: Ichgo and Ryou tell there daughter it's risky going outside. What happens when she disobeys them? Kish x OC Involves tickling.


No ordinary fairy tale

She desperately looked at the city she soon ruled. Her parents never let her go outside. They always told her that there were bad people looking for her. They knew what she looked like. Brown eyes from her mother, blonde from her father, and a skin color that was a pale peach. If she stepped foot outside they would take her. But the princess always wanted to know, why.

The princess was turning seventeen. This was one of the seventeen depressing birthdays she has had. She sighed. Her parents entered the room. "Happy birthday, sweetheart!" Her mother sweetly. "Thanks." The princess grumbled. "The chefs made you your favorite white flavored cake with powdered sugar and hot fudge on top." Her father said trying to make his daughter happy. It didn't work. She said nothing.

"Mother, father, I want to see the city, and not be in the castle. It will be the best birthday present." The princess said. "Sugar, we can't do that. The bad people will take you away and we will never see you again." Her father explained. "Can you at least tell me why they want me?" Princess Sugar. Her mother looked at her father in a concerned look. He shook his head. "Your special, Sugar. So special that certain people are jealous. That is why they will take you." Her mother said.

"Why am I special?" Sugar asked. "We'll because you're our daughter. The princess of Erdbeere. *" Her father answered. "That's not a very good reason." Sugar said in a monotone voice. "When you are older you will understand." Her father said. "I am older! Why won't you tell me?" Sugar yelled. "Don't you dare raise your voice at your parents." Her father yelled. "Calm down, Ryou." Her mother said genteelly and kissed him on the lips. That didn't calm him down. "Enjoy your birthday." Her mother said. The two of them exited her bedroom.

Sugar cried into her pillow. This always happens every time she asks to see the city. Why wasn't she allowed to see the city? A yellow fur ball with big orange eyes and orange ears said, "Don't cry Sugar-Chan. Cream is here." "I just want to know, why they won't let me leave." Sugar sobbed. "Don't worry, Sugar-Chan, Cream will figure it out." The fur ball said and followed Sugar's parents.

Sugar's parents sat in the hallway and talked. "Ryou, when can we tell her? I'm tired of having to lie to our daughter." Her mother asked. "Ichigo, we must wait until the aliens are dead, then we can tell her." Ryou said. "The other mews lost their powers because of them. If we don't hurry up and tell her that, we could hurt our daughter." Ichigo said. "Is that what you want?" Ryou looked down. He put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "We'll figure something out." He said.

Cream went back into Sugar's room still sobbing. "Cream is sorry. Cream couldn't find anything about Sugar not going outside. Sugar's parents talked about mews and aliens." The fur ball said. "Aliens? Mews? What are they?" Sugar asked. "Cream doesn't know. Cream suggests Sugar should check the library." The fur ball said. Sugar ran into the library.

After hours looking for information about mews and aliens, all she found was pictures of her mother cosplaying with some friends. That didn't explain anything.

At midnight, Sugar bolted out of bed. "Where is Sugar going?" Cream asked. "I'm going to see the city. I am seventeen after all." Sugar answered as she packed her backpack of daily needs. "Sugar can't leave." Cream whined. "I must. Its been my dream to see it, and not from my balcony." Sugar said heading for the door. "Cream, don't tell anyone I'm leaving." Sugar said. "Cream promises." Cream said. "I know I can count on you." Sugar said.

Sugar stepped outside. No bad people yet. She took another step. Still no bad people. Then she took more steps. No bad people at all. Could her parents be lying to her? She looked at the scenery. There was a forest on one side and on the other side is wear the beach was. She pointed towards the forest. "There." And she continued walking in that direction.

It took about ten minutes to get to the city. There were lots of people. They were shopping, playing hopscotch, riding bikes, anything a person can name. Sugar wanted to experience life as a city girl. She went into shops, ate some exotic food, and watched a light show.

At around two thirty in the morning, Sugar decided to head back. However the forest seemed bigger than she could remember. "I see the princess found her way outside." A voice said. She turned around to see a man with pointed ears and green hair. He wore peasant like clothing and had an evil smirk on his face. "W-Who are you?" Sugar asked. She never saw a man like him before.

"My name is Kish." The man said. He stepped closer to Sugar. Sugar backed into a tree. He gripped on her chin. "Your mother was right you are pretty." He said. "W-What do you want with me?" Sugar asked. "Didn't you parents tell you never go outside because of the bad people? We'll I am one of the bad people." Kish said.

Sugar was scared. She had no clue what this man wanted with her. "What do you want from me?" Sugar asked again. "You can do one of two things, surrender your powers to me, or surrender your body to me." Kish said seductively. "What's it gonna be, Kitty?" He whispered in her ear. "Powers? Kitty? What the hell are you talking about?" Sugar asked. "I see the princess has a foul mouth too, and she isn't so bright." Kish said. "Huh?" Sugar asked.

"Twenty years ago your mother was part of the mew project. They fought aliens like me and some monsters. However when you were born, me and the aliens gre stronger taking every mew's power except for you." Kish explained. "I am a what?" Sugar asked. Then she remembered the pictures of her mother cosplaying. That wasn't cosplaying. She did have cat ears and tail.

"How can I be a mew?" Sugar asked. "Once you were born, you had this mew power. You can surrender it or you can have sex with me and I'll tell my buddies that I got your powers." Kish said. "Your sick." Sugar said. "I know I am. What's your decision?" Kish asked. His lips brushed against her.

Sugar pushed the alien out of the way and ran away. No way was she giving up her virginity and no way will she give him the powers she was born with. How did she activate her powers any way? She shouted many phrases. "Mew Power! Transform!" Nothing happened. "Mew Powers activate!" She tried. Nothing happened. "Mew, Mew Sugar, metamorphosis!" She tried. Finally the pendant hanging around her neck glowed. She felt warmth on her body. What was going on?

Sugar's hair was tied into two pigtails. Brown cat ears appeared on the top of her head. Her outfit consists of a white tube dress that went to her thigh and white boots. A white belt with a golden pouch appeared around her waist. A short brown tail with a black tip appeared on her butt. Black gloves appeared on her hands. Was this the power of the mew?

"Woah, what just happened?" Sugar asked. She hid behind a tree. "I'm just like one of them." She said softly. "I believe you are a lynx, my dear." Kish said from behind her. He threw a ball of energy at her she fell to the ground. She took out a tube from her pouch. It looked like bubble soap. 'I feel these words coming to me. I hope this works.' She thought. She pulled out the bubble wand. "Ribbon Sugar Bubbles!" She yelled.

The forest became all snowy, but had no effect on Kish. He threw another ball of energy. She hit the ground once more. The pendant around her neck ended somewhere. Her powers became deactivated. Before she can get up and get it, Kish was on top of her. "No where to run now." He said. He kissed her neck and purred into it, "Kitty."

"No, don't do this to me!" Sugar yelled. "Are you afraid of me, Sugar?" Kish asked as he kissed her lips. "Please, no! I'm not ready for this!" Sugar screamed. "You shoulda gave up sooner then, Kitty." He said as he began unbuttoning her blouse. "Fine, I give up my powers, just don't rape me please!" Sugar begged. "Too late, I'm already horny." Kish said. "Please, don't do this." Sugar begged.

Kish began to take off his own shirt. He squished Sugar's breast. She tried to hold back a moan, but she gasped instead. "You'll be moaning my name at the end of the night." Kish said taking off her bra. Her breast were not large, but perky. He took one in his mouth and massaged the other. Sugar bit her lip to prevent her from moaning. She bit it too hard, and it began to bleed. Kish noticed the blood and lapped it from her face.

Kish had the princess pinned to the snowy floor. He began to take off his shorts. She can see his hard length waiting to come out from his boxers. Tears streamed from Sugar's eyes. "Don't cry, Sugar." He said like Cream has except not as annoying. "This will be fun." He whispered, and wiped a tear away.

Kish began to unbutton Sugar's jeans. Finally she had the nerve to kick him in the balls and managed to run again. She didn't bother putting on her shirt because that would slow her down. Another ball of energy hit her, again she fell, and again Kish was on top of her.

Handcuffs made of energy attached to Sugar's arms and legs. "Now my kitty won't go away." Kish said. Again the princess wept. Kish pulled her jeans down. The princess was in nothing more than a pair of white panties with a red bow. Kish slid his boxers down. His length was long. Could that fit inside Sugar? "Please, don't do this to me." Sugar kept crying.

Kish pulled her panties down. A feather appeared in his hand. "This will be fun." He said with a smirk. He began tickling her 'lady part.' She was very ticklish, and especially in that area. She began to laugh. "Feels good, huh?" Kish teased. "Hahahaha, YES! Hahaha, PLEASE hahahaha, stop, hahahaha." Sugar answered. "My kitty is very ticklish, isn't she?" Kish began teasing. Sugar couldn't stop laughing.

This foreplay must of gone on about for an hour. Finally Kish threw the feather away, but began to tease the princess more. He had sharp nails. The tickled her cilt. More laughter emerged from the princess. "Say you want me." Kish said. "hahahahha, NO!" Sugar managed to say. "Then I guess I'll have to tickle you some more." Kish said.

'I have to make him stop some how. If I say I want him, then he can stop torturing me with all this teasing. But it feels so good.' Sugar though. In between laughs she said, "I …hahahaha..want hahahah you hahaha inside me." Sugar laughed. "Good kitty." Kish said, stroking his member. "This will hurt, but not much." He whispered in her ear. His shoved his member inside her vaginal region.

This was pure torture. Sugar's walls were being torn. She began to cry again. "Please stop!" she cried. Shortly those cries turned to moans once more. "Say you love me." Kish said. "NOOOOOOO, OH IT FEELS SO GOOOOOOD!" Sugar said. She bucked her hips, trying to get him off her.

"Say you love me." Kish commanded once more. Sugar said nothing just kept moaning. He began to thrust harder and faster. "KISSSH!" She screamed. "Good enough." Kish said. Finally the two had reach their climaxs.

Sugar wept again. "Get away from me." She cried. "But your so fun to play with." Kish purred. Then the two heard something. There were more mews. "Let her go Kish, she isn't interested in your kind." A Mew with long orange hair said. She was infused with a cheetah. "I happen to let you know, I had her screaming my name just now." Kish said. "Ribbon Chocolate Torpedo!" A mew with two brown buns yelled. The topedo unlocked the handucffs.

Sugar fell to the floor. The mew with orange hair handed Sugar her pendant. "You dropped this." She said with a smile. "Thank you." Sugar said. She took the pendant and yelled, "Mew, Mew Sugar Metamorphisis!" Again Sugar transformed. "Lets get him, mew, mews!" The orange haired mew said. "Actually, I'll be leaving now. Ta, Ta!" Kish said and vanished.

"Did he hurt you?" The girl with two brown buns asked. "He raped me." Sugar sighed in defeat. "That man is very bad." A girl with curly white hair said. "I'm mew Vanilla." The girl with buns said, "I'm mew chocolate." The orange haired girl said, "I'm mew citrus." A final mew spoke. She had very short red hair. Half of her hair was a buzz cut the rest draped over her face. "I'm Mew Radish." "What's your name?" Vanilla asked. "I'm Mew Sugar." Sugar said shyly. "Please join us, Sugar." Citrus said as she took Sugar's shaking hands inside hers. "We won't let that man hurt you again." Vanilla said. "Okay." Sugar said. Then the girls pulled her into a hug.

"May I ask how you found me?" Sugar asked. "Your parents sent us." Radish answered. "We are the Mew, Mew descendants." Citrus said.

The mews took Sugar home. Her mother pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for finding my daughter." She said happily. "I told you not to go outside." Ryou said furiously. "Mr. Shirogane, it wasn't her fault. She wanted to see the city, that's all." Citrus protested. "This is between me and her." Ryou bitterly said. "Father, I have learned my lesson however I discovered my powers." Sugar said. Ichigo gasped, Ryou muttered, "Dammit."

"Please let me go out more." Sugar said. Ichigo looked at Ryou with a sympathetic look. Then Ryou said, "Fine, you may go outside. However, you must fight your own battles next time." "I promise." Sugar said.

End

*Endbree-I wanted to make this story a little more mid evil. This story takes place in an alternate universe where Ichigo is married to Ryou. Endbree is a city I made up which is German for strawberry.


End file.
